


Might I Have a Bit of Earth

by frenzy (memogorgon)



Series: Space Pirates AU [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Space Pirates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memogorgon/pseuds/frenzy
Summary: Джерард просто брал то, что хотел. Раньше он так не делал. Раньше он всегда спрашивал, говорил «пожалуйста», «можно?» и прочее, чему его научили родители, потому что так было правильно. Без разрешения брать нельзя.
Relationships: Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Space Pirates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969615
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/pseuds/theopteryx). Log in to view. 



> Долгожданное АУ по космическим пиратам.
> 
> *Might I Have a Bit of Earth ("Можно мне свой кусочек земли?") - цитата из "Таинственного сада"
> 
> Сиквел - https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570605/
> 
> Бета [Maggie Kyle (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/63373).  
> Если вам нравится, пожалуйста, оставляйте отзывы. Нам будет очень приятно!  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Джерард просто брал то, что хотел. Раньше он так не делал. Раньше он всегда спрашивал, говорил _«пожалуйста»_ , _«можно»_ и прочее, чему его научили родители, потому что так было правильно. Без разрешения брать нельзя. Но потом, когда Джерарду исполнилось девять, вселенная забрала его родителей в аварии при стыковке корабля, а несколько лет спустя она забрала еще и его бабушку, и, если ему не изменяла память, его так никто и не спросил: _«пожалуйста»_ или _«можно»_. После этого он больше не верил в просьбы, зато верил в справедливость, а вселенная ему успела порядком задолжать. Он просто помогал уравнять счет.

Бери, пока они не поймут, что еще можно у тебя отнять.

*

– Черт, черт, _черт_ , – прохрипел Джерард, сползая по стене вниз и падая задом на пол. Его самого не задели – только его пушку, но лазер так сильно прострелил покрытие, что плазменное ядро тоже повредилось, и теперь плазма просачивалась сквозь трещины и текла по его ладони. _Дерьма_ кусок. Он со всей силы отбросил его подальше. Руку прижгло _нехило_.

– Пока не умирай, продержись еще пять минут, пожалуйста, – крикнул ему Майки своим скучающим голосом, что, в принципе, значило, что он просто концентрируется на чем-то другом. Джерард поднялся на ноги и забежал за угол, где Майки сидел на коленях по другую сторону стола начальника в окружении книг, которые он, очевидно, вытащил с полки, придвинутой к стене.

– Как будто я оставлю все веселье на тебя одного, засранец, – отдышавшись, сказал Джерард. – И… серьезно?

– Вот именно, они всегда прячут их за книгами. Особенно за классикой. Типа, так будет менее очевидно. Никто их уже не читает, особенно эти ублюдки, – ответил Майки, скидывая еще несколько книг на пол.

Кто-то ударил в дверь – не кулаками, нет, скорее, чем-то тяжелым и металлическим. Джерард оглянулся, чтобы проверить, но все в порядке – он успел прилично расплавить схемы в замках до того, как они его нагнали, так что дверь должна продержаться. Если только они не снесут ее с петель.

– _“Улисс”_? Серьезно? – в недоумении произнес Майки, уставившись на книгу в руках.

– Тебе не надо писать чертову рецензию на книгу, просто…– начал Джерард, но его голос был заглушен звуками ударов по двери.

Майки вздохнул и снова потянулся к книжной полке, но на этот раз где-то половина его туловища скрылась внутри, будто бы его заглотила стена. Джерард услышал глухой стук, а затем – как метал трется о метал, и когда Майки вылез обратно, в его руках была целая куча толстых пачек банкнот.

При следующем ударе дверь заметно погнулась, скрипя и разрываясь по швам. Майки ухмыльнулся. Джерард выхватил пушку из кобуры брата и повернулся лицом к двери. Он слышал, как копы что-то орут с другой стороны, зазывая подкрепление. Когда они прорвутся внутрь, они будут еще рассеяны, и если он не промажет, у них все получится. Все будет в шоколаде.

– Готов эффектно удалиться? – спросил Джерард, перезаряжая ствол. 

– Готов нахрен, – ответил Майки, стоя позади него, и когда дверь, наконец, открылась, Джерард сделал первый выстрел.

*

Джерард ненавидел космос. Кто-то считал, что он успокаивающий, тихий и безмолвный, но ему казалось, что в космосе все только становится громче, будто появлялось больше пространства для звука. Он уже почти не помнил, каково было жить на планетах. Но в те редкие ночи, когда он видел сны, ему всегда снились солнца – так много солнц, что они заполоняли собой все небо и прожигали его кожу до тех пор, пока он не рассыпался в прах. Он всегда просыпался в поту. Это были, пожалуй, единственные моменты, когда ему было тепло на этих чертовых кораблях.

Задрожав, он сильнее укутался в одеяло. Майки спал рядом, сидя в кресле. Он свернулся каким-то неестественным образом, чтобы уместиться на кривобоком сиденье. Этому засранцу всегда прекрасно спалось, где бы он ни находился.

Джерард потер глаза и уставился на консоль управления. Корабли копов отличались какой-то безумной навигационной системой – совершенно отличной от той, на которой вырос Джерард, но он успел угнать приличное их количество за все эти годы, так что уже более или менее в ней разбирался. Они только казались сложными.

До Песчаника оставалось еще несколько часов, и в этом цикле ему уже не поспать. Он оставил Майки мирно посапывать в кресле, а сам схватил мешок у его ног и принялся просматривать его содержимое. В мешке была пара дыр – в тех местах, что копы успели прострелить во время их побега, но в целом все было в порядке. Лишь несколько банкнот были прожжены до такой степени, что ими уже нельзя было пользоваться. 

Он замер. Там, в офисе, он не обратил на это внимания, но Майки стащил пару книг с полки начальника. Они лежали на самом дне мешка, и на одной из них – на _“Таинственном саде”_ – красовалась темная полоса от удара лазерной пушки. 

Джерард неловко стряхнул пыль с уже почти выцветшей обложки. На ней была изображена девочка в красном в окружении зеленого сада. Издание было старым и слегка потрескивало, когда его открывали и перелистывали страницы. Оно _пахло_ как настоящая книга, и Джерард с трудом устоял от того, чтобы просто приложить его к лицу и вдохнуть полной грудью. Он уже плохо помнил историю – Елена читала ему как-то в детстве – давно, когда он еще мог видеть солнца с земли.

У него было еще много времени до того, как корабль войдет в воздушное пространство над Песчаником. Он быстро оглянулся назад проверить, что Майки еще спит, затем протер ладони о штаны, взял книгу в руки и открыл первую страницу.

*

У Джерарда и Майки больше не было своего места, но Восточный Песчаник, пожалуй, лучше всего походил на то, что можно было хотя бы с натяжкой назвать домом. Раньше это была элитная рабочая станция, пока всех работников не сократили и не отправили восвояси, так что теперь здесь в основном ютились бары, витрины магазинов, продававших товары с черного рынка, а также куча других злачных местечек, где можно было накопать очередную работенку.

Хотя, если спросить Майки, ему здесь была нужна только Алисия.

– Я к Смити, – заявил он, поправляя спадающую с плеча сумку. – Точно не хочешь со мной? Думаю, Алисия освободится где-то в двадцать два тридцать.

– Нет, все в порядке. Идите стройте друг другу глазки. Мне все равно надо достать новый бластер и разобраться с тем, что мы добыли на работе. Буду у Торо допоздна.

Майки отсалютовал ему и отправился вниз по стыковочной доске, а затем завернул на главную улицу. Конечно, он стащил книги для Алисии, в этом Джерард был уверен. Он знал, что Алисии нравятся такие жесты. Джерард почти попросил Майки оставить книгу про сад, пока он ее не дочитает, но в итоге решил держать рот на замке и тихонько подбросил книгу обратно в сумку Майки, когда они подошли вплотную к Песчанику. Ей понравятся иллюстрации в книге. И это здорово, что благодаря ей Майки становится счастливым.

Он поправил свою сумку, полную награбленных денег, и отправился на рынок. Найти новую незарегистрированную пушку было просто, слишком просто, ему даже удалось раскошелиться на модель с охлаждающим элементом внутри – намного лучше старой, которая всегда обжигала его ладони во время долгих перестрелок.

Он крутил новый бластер в руках всю дорогу до Торо, пока, наконец, не затолкал его в кобуру и не зашел внутрь. Бар Торо был последней дырой, но музыка здесь была приличной, алкоголь – _отменным_ , а наводки на новую работу – еще лучше.

В это время дня бар был практически пустым, что прекрасно подходило Джерарду. Он залез на последний в ряду стул лицом ко входу – всегда садись лицом ко входу, так будет меньше сюрпризов. Через пару стульев от него сидел какой-то чувак, кажется, уже в отключке, уронив голову на свои руки, лежащие на липкой барной стойке. Неплохо для самого разгара дня.

– Эй чувак, – сказал Торо, выходя из задней части бара и тут же наливая Джерарду. – Давно не виделись.

Джерард кивнул и отодвинул бокал в бок. Он поставил на столешницу мешок с деньгами и толкнул его в сторону Торо. Тот взял мешок, не моргнув и глазом. Торо, может, и был прекрасным барменом, но еще лучше у него получалось «чистить» деньги – он был лучшим в этой части галактики. Пара циклов, и никому не удастся отследить эти банкноты по системе.

– Дай мне минуту, хорошо? – сказал он, вновь уходя внутрь. Появился какой-то другой бармен и подлил Джерарду в бокал, и Джерард отключился, глядя в заднюю стену бара, сплошь уставленную бутылками с алкоголем. На многих из них не было этикеток. Они тут варили свое питье.

Джерард тоже раньше варил, он в этом почти уверен. Или хотел варить… Но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Он сделал еще глоток.

Он уже почти позволил себе расслабиться – почти, еще бы совсем чуть-чуть, но он мог бы догадаться – когда Майки в безумстве ворвался внутрь. Это было довольно странное зрелище, потому что Майки никогда не выглядел безумным, не настолько и точно не когда Джерард был рядом.

– Джи, – надломлено прошептал он – Джерард еще никогда не слышал его голос таким. – Она _пропала_.

– Что? – лениво спросил Джерард. Он что, уже так напился?

– Она _пропала_. Я был у Смити, и они сказали, что она не выходила на работу уже три цикла, что… что она возвращалась из колоний Грюнера, а потом просто…

– Я не… – начал было Джерард, но вовремя опомнился. До него дошло. Путь от колоний Грюнера до Песчаника просто кишел всяким отродьем – таким, которое захватило бы пассажирский рейс, не поведя и глазом.

– Они ее _забрали_ , Джи, – повторил Майки, и голос его был чуть громче шепота. Они не знали, что было дорого Майки, но все равно отняли это у него. На этот раз, однако… на этот раз Джерард мог вернуть отнятое.

Он отпрянул от барной стойки и слез со стула. Пора идти.

*

Они разделились сразу же, как вышли из бара. Майки, все еще сжимая мешок с книгами для Алисии, отправился прямиком к кораблю, чтобы скорее запустить системы. Джерард забрал деньги – столько, сколько мог унести сам. Остальное осталось у Торо. Лучшего места для хранения у них и не было.

Джерард был не настолько глуп, чтобы завести их во тьму между Грюнером и Песчаником без плана и без припасов, хотя ему и не нравилась заминка. Нужно было отправляться как можно скорее. Он не понимал, то ли это психологическое давление от нехватки времени, то ли он правда столько выпил и сейчас отчаянно пытался вытрясти из себя остатки опьянения, но он чувствовал себя неуравновешенно и взволнованно. Как будто что-то нависало над ним.

Чисто из привычки, он оглянулся через плечо проверить, что за ним никто не следит, и прислушался к шагам, но ничего не услышал – тишина. Только он и стук его сердца.

*

– Отсюда, – сказал Джерард, чертя на карте восковым карандашом, – до сюда, до сюда и вот до сюда.

– Это слишком много пространства, – протянул Майки, опуская лицо в ладони. 

Джерард хотел вздохнуть и согласиться, но сдержался.

– Мы найдем ее, Майки.

Майки ничего не ответил, просто осел в кресле, пока голова не опустилась на его скрещенные руки.

– _Обещаю_ , – сказал Джерард, искренне надеясь, что не солгал брату.

*

Б _о_ льшую часть времени Майки проводил в кабине, проверяя карты, плотно нацепив на уши широкие наушники, подсоединенные к высокочастотному коповскому сканеру, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждый шорох во тьме космоса.

У них не было плана – только отмеченный восковым карандашом на карте куб пространства, означающий вероятную зону, где могла быть Алисия, и обратный отсчет времени, сколько они могли продержаться на топливе и еде, которые у них еще оставались. Шансы были не слишком оптимистичными, но они все равно задали курс.

Джерард оставил Майки в кабине – Майки и его напряженные плечи, практически задранные до ушей – и отправился в главный спальный отсек корабля. Он очень устал. Не спал уже несколько циклов подряд, и если это не исправить, от него не будет никакого толку.

В главной каюте была настоящая кровать – не то, что простые хлопковые койки, вытянутые вдоль стен для служащих в казармах на другом конце корабля. Джерард опустился на край матраса, выпуская тяжелый вздох, который, он и сам не догадывался, уже давно держал в груди.

Он оглянулся через плечо, но, конечно, там никого не было (Майки не выходил из кабины, засыпая прямо в кресле), а потом достал книгу про сад из своего заднего кармана. Он стащил ее из сумки Майки, пока тот работал над высокочастотным сканером. Он не заберет ее навсегда и обязательно вернет. Но им еще столько летать по необъятной тьме, а Джерард как никто другой знал, что случалось, когда он оставался наедине со своими мыслями.

Это была такая странная книга. Там были целые предложения, которые ему приходилось перечитывать вслух по несколько раз, чтобы понять их смысл; незнакомые слова, такие как _холера_ , и _пустошь_ , и _малиновка_ (и хотя он видел изображения птиц и даже помнил некоторых со времен своего детства, они все были скучными и серыми) и очень много разговоров про бегство. Джерард и не помнил, чтобы у него была возможность куда-то убежать, если только речь не шла про бегство на корабле от чего-то, преследующего его в ночи космоса.

Он дошел до той части, где за гобеленом обнаружился мальчик (вот еще одно слово – _гобелен_ , что-то типа покрывала, но больше размером, хотя это так странно и бесполезно – вешать покрывало на стену), когда усталость взяла свое, и он заснул, лежа поверх одеяла с книгой на груди.

*

Джерард резко вскочил, сбитый с толку. Он не сразу понял, почему так испугался, но вскоре снова услышал его – тихий звук из коридора за стеной. Он замер, а затем быстро и тихо встал в кровати, держа руку на бластере.

Джерард аккуратно откатил дверь комнаты вбок сантиметра на три, чтобы проверить, что происходит в коридоре, но ничего не увидел. Холл был залит приглушенным освещением, означавшим, что сейчас время сна, чтобы служащие не нарушали распорядок дня.

 _Дзынь_.

Джерард задержал дыхание. Звук был тихим, но достаточно отчетливым, достаточно звонким, чтобы оказаться работой какого-нибудь двигателя корабля.

Он выглянул из комнаты в коридор и направился в сторону, откуда исходил звук. Он вытащил бластер из кобуры и покрепче схватил его в правую руку, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, ступая по металлическому покрытию пола.

 _Дзынь_.

Чуть дальше по коридору, возле двери на лестницу, ведущую в нижние отсеки корабля, в стене была вентиляционная шахта. Звук определенно исходил именно оттуда. Может, ничего серьезного. Или же нет. Джерард присмотрелся внимательнее. Дверца шахты надевалась сверху, а не прикручивалась, чтобы ремонтникам было проще ее открывать.

 _Дзынь_.

Хорошо. Он ухватился за решетку и дернул ее на себя как можно сильнее, откидывая ее на пол, прежде чем завернуть к открытой шахте и направить дуло пистолета в ее тьму.

Только вот там была не тьма. Там был мальчик. И он просто моргал, глядя на Джерарда, приподняв ладони в воздух в защитном жесте.

– Эм, привет, – сказал мальчик, когда Джерард не сдвинулся с места и не убрал пушку от его лица. – Я тут… застрял в вашей вентиляционной шахте. Пожалуйста, не убивай меня.

Джерард по-прежнему держал его на мушке.

– Кто ты, нахрен, такой? – наконец, промолвил он.

– Я Фрэнк, – ответил тот, улыбаясь. – А _ты_ кто, нахрен, такой?

*

– И что мы, черт возьми, будем с ним делать? – спросил Майки, глядя на парня, на Фрэнка, привязанного к стулу на кухне. Он, оказывается, был старше, чем Джерард изначально предположил – примерно как Майки. Он был весь покрыт углем и смазочным маслом и в целом казался выносливым засранцем.

– Предлагаю выкинуть его через шлюз, – сказал Джерард, опираясь о столешницу.

– Нет-нет, нельзя выкидывать меня через шлюз, – нахмурившись, запротестовал Фрэнк.

– И почему, блять, нет? – спросил Джерард.

– Ты выкинешь это личико в космос? Правда? – ответил тот. – Серьезно? Ты правда так поступишь? С этим вот лицом?

– Если это поможет тебя заткнуть, то с радостью, – парировал Джерард. – Позволь напомнить, это ты пробрался на _наш_ корабль…

– Ну, технически, это не совсем _ваш_ корабль, – невозмутимо возразил Фрэнк. – Потому что вы двое в последнюю очередь похожи на парочку копов, я вам скажу. Но, уверен, они будут очень рады узнать, куда запропастился их корабль…

– Думаешь, это убедит нас _не_ выкидывать тебя в космос? Пока не работает, – ответил Джерард, выпрямляясь, и Фрэнк заметно запаниковал.

– Хорошо, ладно, смотри, хорошо, ты прав! Я пробрался на ваш корабль. Мне нужен был транспорт.

– Куда? – спросил Майки, изгибая бровь.

– Ну, _технически_ , – начал было Фрэнк, но Джерард прервал его:

– Подальше от _чего-то_?

Фрэнк замолчал и опустил взгляд на свои ботинки.

– Меня хотели отправить в Чертополоховые колонии.

Майки тихо присвистнул. Чертополоховые колонии были жутким местом. Действительно жутким. Тебя туда отправляли только в том случае, если никому больше на этом свете до тебя не было дела.

Джерард молчал. Фрэнк мог солгать им. С другой стороны, он не выглядел как коп, даже под прикрытием. Он был слишком изворотлив, слишком неприметен – такими вырастали те, кто жил на окраинах. Он уставился на Фрэнка, и тот уставился в ответ, не мигая.

– Ладно. Не будем выкидывать его через шлюз. Но останешься тут привязанным к стулу, – сказал Джерард, наконец, и на лице Фрэнка расцвела ухмылка.

– Ты _точно_ не пожалеешь об этом решении, капитан, – ответил Фрэнк, качнувшись на стуле назад и отрывая ноги от пола, вытягиваясь практически в полный рост.

– Сам пожалеешь, если еще раз меня так назовешь, – сказал Джерард, снова направляя на него свою пушку.

Стул моментально вернулся в исходное положение с громким лязгом, а лицо Фрэнка чуть побелело. Джерард развернулся к нему спиной, направляясь обратно в кабину, чтобы проверить их местоположение. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы звездные карты могли подсказать, в нужном ли направлении они идут, что там есть _хоть что-то_ , к чему они движутся, но впереди была лишь тьма, только тьма с маленькими вкраплениями зеленого, когда до радара доходил импульс какой-то далекой звезды.

Майки опустился в свое кресло рядом с ним, немного сомневаясь и держа в руках наушники. Джерард слышал шуршащий белый шум, исходящий из них. По-прежнему ничего.

– Думаешь, это было правильным решением? – наконец, еле слышно спросил Майки.

– Без понятия, – ответил Джерард, не опуская глаз с карты. – Так или иначе, скоро мы это узнаем.

*

– Капитан!

– О капитан!

– О капитан, мой капитан!

Джерард перевернулся на живот и простонал. Он заставил себя подняться с постели и, захватив свой пистолет, направился к двери, а затем – через коридор на кухню. Успехом было то, что он сдержался и не пнул дверь со всей силы.

– Сказал же, нахрен, _не называть_ меня так, – рявкнул он, заходя на кухню, пока Фрэнк просто раскачивался в стуле туда-сюда, чуть не падая на пол.

– Мне похер, застрелишь меня потом, но, твою мать, мне надо отлить прямо сейчас, – ответил Фрэнк, извиваясь и дергаясь на месте.

– Серьезно? – переспросил Джерард.

– Да, серьезно, мать твою! _Пожалуйста_ , – заумолял тот. – Пока я не нассал в штаны и не сделал всю эту ситуацию в разы более неловкой.

Джерард приставил дуло пушки к шее Фрэнка, пока возился с веревкой за его спиной.

– Ладно, но если учудишь хоть что-нибудь, я…

– Выкинешь меня через шлюз, я понял, давай уже _быстрее_ , – прервал его Фрэнк, дергая свои запястья. Когда они, наконец, освободились, Джерард схватил Фрэнка за шиворот и повел его вниз по коридору в сторону туалета.

Он нажал кнопку открытия двери, запихнул Фрэнка в комнату и зашел следом за ним.

– Серьезно? Будешь смотреть, как я ссу? 

– Мне это _тоже_ не нравится, но либо так, либо оставляю тебя на стуле, – ответил Джерард, опираясь о крохотную металлическую раковину. Он уставился вперед, разглядывая гофрированный узор на стене и намеренно не поворачивая взгляд в сторону.

Он услышал, как Фрэнк расстегнул ремень и опустил молнию на штанах, за чем последовала небольшая пауза, прежде чем он принялся за дело. Джерард продолжал пялиться в стену.

– А у тебя особо нет опыта с пленниками, да? – спросил Фрэнк.

– А ты можешь закончить прежде, чем говорить со мной? Это ненормально, – ответил Джерард, борясь с желанием скрестить руки на груди.

– Так это ты стоишь со мной в туалете! Я думал, может, хочешь поболтать или чего, – немного угрюмо сказал Фрэнк. После этого он больше не пытался завести разговор, просто закончил дело и застегнул штаны. Джерард еще никогда не чувствовал такого облегчения. Им с Майки, правда, приходилось находиться в непосредственной близости в прошлом, и не раз, но они братья. Это совсем другое.

Джерард отвел Фрэнка обратно на кухню и снова привязал к стулу. Он вышел, не проронив ни слова; однако, на этот раз он, по крайней мере, выключил свет, оставив Фрэнка в темноте.

*

Время во тьме космоса казалось искривленным. Оно сворачивалось и разворачивалось снова и снова, и иногда это буквально начинало сводить Джерарда с ума. Освещение, которое использовалось на кораблях для обозначения времени, когда нужно спать, а когда – бодрствовать, ни хрена не помогало, по крайней мере, не ему, и большую часть времени он просто смотрел в пустоту впереди корабля – до тех пор, когда он уже с трудом мог отличить, открыты его глаза или нет.

Они искали Алисию цикл за циклом, или, может, их прошло всего несколько. Один беспременно следовал за другим, и все постепенно начинало терять смысл – оставалась лишь одна бесконечная ночь. Со временем, единственным способом замечать течение времени для Джерарда стало наблюдение за Майки – то, как сгибалась его спина, как все ниже опускалась его голова, как темнели круги под его глазами.

Они вычеркивали те углы сектора, в которых уже побывали, и иногда Джерард, заходя в кабину, замечал, как сгорбившийся над картой Майки снова и снова вычеркивает одни и те же области космоса. Этого было недостаточно.

Джерард начал избегать кабины. Глубокое и болезненное чувство вины засело у него внутри, но он просто не мог смотреть, как Майки расклеивается на глазах. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. _Они_ ничего не могли с этим поделать, кроме как продолжать сканировать частоты и ждать. Майки молчал. Он спал, не снимая наушники с головы.

С другого конца корабля, вдали от темной, холодной кабины, служившей постоянным напоминанием того, что он подвел Майки – на этот раз, возможно, окончательно и бесповоротно – была кухня. Кухня с ее чистыми стальными приборами, стенами одобренного военным руководством успокаивающего зеленого цвета и с Фрэнком, по-прежнему привязанным к чертовому стулу, который все еще улыбался ему каждый раз, когда Джерард заходил в помещение.

Поначалу он заходил пару раз в день – он же не хотел, черт возьми, чтобы Фрэнк помер с голоду. Джерард отвязывал его от стула, следил за тем, как он ест, а затем отводил в ванную, и все – потом он снова привязывал его к стулу и уходил с кухни. Они совсем не разговаривали – ни разу с того неловкого случая в первый день в туалете (с тех пор Джерард всегда стоял в коридоре, в основном чтобы дать Фрэнку немного личного пространства, а не чтобы избежать неудобных разговоров, пока Фрэнк держит руками свой член, _ну правда_ ). Джерард бродил по коридорам корабля, проверяя, нужно ли что-нибудь починить, проверяя, как там Майки, проверяя двигатель, проверяя электросхемы, проверяя частоты, пока, в конце концов, не оказывался в своей комнате в полном одиночестве.

Несколько циклов спустя он осознал, что находился на корабле с двумя другими людьми, и при этом ни один из них не говорил вслух уже на протяжении _многих циклов_. Эта мысль заставила его вздрогнуть, будто его вдруг стало засасывать в вакуум по другую сторону судна. А ведь на этом корабле все еще был человек, который _хотел_ с ним поговорить.

*

– Почему тебя должны были отправить в Чертополоховые колонии? – спросил Джерард, поздно понимая, что его голос звучит странно и оборванно, будто он забыл, каково это – говорить вслух. Или говорить с другими людьми. Наверное, так оно и было. Обычно он разговаривал только с Майки, а они уже и так знали друг о друге все, что можно.

Фрэнк замер, держа ложку в воздухе, не поднося ее ко рту.

– Что? – спросил он, опуская ложку обратно в тарелку.

Джерард переступил с ноги на ногу, опираясь о столешницу, и убрал бластер, чтобы было проще скрестить руки на груди.

– Чертополоховые колонии. Никого туда не отправляют, если только нет иного выхода. Что случилось?

– У моих родителей были долги, – пожал плечами Фрэнк.

– Что? – спросил Джерард. – Но это же…

– Незаконно? Ага, потому что никто больше не занимается незаконной херней, – прервал его Фрэнк, снова набирая в ложку суп. Он пролил несколько капель на стол, но не двинулся, чтобы протереть их.

– _Неправильно_ , – сказал Джерард. – Это не… это не честно, – Джерард едва помнил своих родителей, но он знал главное – им было не все равно. Они заботились о нем, когда ему была нужна помощь. Они бы ни за что так не поступили.

– Ага, ну, справедливость нихуя не значит, так что, – возразил Фрэнк, кидая ложку обратно в суп и отодвигая тарелку от себя. – Я все.

Джерард почувствовал себя отчитанным ребенком, что было глупо – ведь это Фрэнк его пленник. Это он забрался на _его_ корабль. Он был не в том положении, чтобы заставлять Джерарда чувствовать себя виноватым. У Джерарда и так было полно причин для этого. Он привязал Фрэнка к стулу, скинул посуду в раковину и направился прямиком в свою комнату, не желая проверять, в какой позе Майки склонился над картой на этот раз.

*

– Слушай, – начал Джерард. – Повторять не буду, но… мне жаль.

Фрэнк, к его чести, не стал спрашивать, о чем он говорил. Наступила недолгая пауза.

– Не часто извиняешься перед людьми, а? – заметил Фрэнк. Его голос был слегка приглушен закрытой дверью ванной.

– Я редко чувствую необходимость, – честно ответил Джерард. Он подождал пару секунд, пока Фрэнк приведет себя в порядок, и нажал кнопку, чтобы открыть дверь. Фрэнк спокойно мыл руки в раковине, не смотря на него.

– Что ж, я редко принимаю извинения, – сказал он, но при этом чуть улыбнулся – самым краем губ, и Джерард понял, что он тоже сказал правду.

*

– Моя очередь, – заявил Фрэнк, подаваясь на стуле назад, пока тот не заскрипел. Джерард ненавидел, когда он так делал.

– Твоя очередь для чего? – спросил он, ковыряясь вилкой в своем регидратированном рагу. Он дождался, пока Фрэнк доест свою порцию, и привязал его обратно к стулу, прежде чем начать обедать самому, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать видимость того, что его бдительность еще не окончательно заснула. Бластер на столе был по-прежнему направлен дулом в сторону Фрэнка.

– Задать тебе вопрос, – невозмутимо ответил Фрэнк.

– Уверен, это так не работает, – возразил Джерард.

Фрэнк резко перестал раскачиваться, из-за чего ножки стула громко ударили по полу, и это Джерард ненавидел тоже.

– Мне так пиздецки скучно, что я готов содрать собственное лицо с черепа, и не надо мне тут заливать, что тебе хоть чуточку веселее.

Джерарду не было скучно. Ему тоже иногда хотелось содрать свое лицо с черепа, но по иной причине – из-за кучи мыслей, что беспрерывно крутились у него в голове. Джерард решил, что вариант Фрэнка проще.

– Ладно, – согласился он. – Но я не буду отвечать на те вопросы, которые мне не понравятся.

– Согласен, – сказал Фрэнк, расплываясь в улыбке впервые за многие циклы. – Что за хрень вы ищете в космосе?

Джерард замер. Он подумал о Майки, по-прежнему не выходящем из кабины, вцепившемся в восковой карандаш. Алисия была не его секретом.

– Дальше.

– О, да _ладно_ , – заныл Фрэнк, откидываясь на спинку стула.

– _Дальше_ , – повторил Джерард, захватывая рагу вилкой. Фрэнк вздохнул.

– Блин, ты _отстойно_ играешь в «Вопрос-Ответ». Ладно. Сейчас будет легко. Как тебя, блять, _зовут_?

– Я… – Джерард замолчал.

– Если ты и на этот не ответишь, клянусь, я нассу в твое рагу, я тебе…

– Джерард, – ответил он, и Фрэнк моментально замолчал, видимо, ошарашенный тем, что действительно услышал ответ. Джерард и сам удивился тому, что ответил на вопрос, и тут же пожелал, чтобы можно было протянуть руку, выхватить свой ответ, вернуть его назад, спрятать подальше от любопытных глаз. У Джерарда не было абсолютно ничего. Вот так просто отдавать свое имя… было нельзя.

– Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Джерард, – сказал Фрэнк. – Я б пожал твою руку, только вот я все еще привязан к стулу.

Джерард молча кивнул и продолжил ковыряться в своем рагу.

*

Майки лежал, распластавшись на панели управления, когда позже тем же циклом Джерард зашел в кабину. У него больно кольнуло в груди, но он вовремя увидел, как мерно вздымается и опускается грудь брата. Просто спит. Он в порядке.

Он не хотел его будить, но… прошло уже много времени. Он нежно прикоснулся к его плечу, и Майки резко дернулся.

– Майки, хей, это я, – сказал он, пока Майки в ступоре моргал, уставившись на панель управления. Он потер веки ладонями.

– Сколько я был в отключке? – спросил он, и Джерард почувствовал укол вины, потому что не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

– Недолго. Может, сходишь в душ, а я пока тут посижу, хорошо? – предложил он, и Майки почти хотел запротестовать, но потом лишь, склонив голову, снял наушники и встал с кресла. 

Джерард опустился на сиденье, надевая наушники и поправляя их на своей голове. По-прежнему белый шум, едва различимый, хоть Майки и настроил громкость на самый максимум. Просто удивительно, как иногда пустота, казалось, издавала свои звуки. Звуки… ничего. И всего сразу.

Куб пространства на карте был частично заполнен, рядом красовались пометки, выполненные неровным почерком Майки о сигналах, что он слышал в наушниках, или наводках, которые успел поймать. Их было разочаровывающе мало. У них заканчивалось время и припасы, особенно учитывая, что появился третий рот, и Джерард почувствовал, как при этой мысли все сжалось внутри.

Нет. Сейчас он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Он должен был слушать. Он сконцентрировался и вслушивался в шум, пока Майки не вернулся назад немногим позже, все еще с мокрой после душа головой, и Джерард молча передал ему наушники.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ты не серьезно.

– Конечно, серьезно!

– _Крысы_?

– Из них отличные питомцы.

– Но они же _грязные_.

– Это не _их_ вина, – возразил Фрэнк, шмыгая носом. – А еще они жесть какие умные.

Джерард вздрогнул в отвращении и легонько пнул ножку стола.

– Мерзко.

– Что ж, прошу меня _простить_ , – пафосно заявил Фрэнк, – но далеко не у всех были младшие братья, следовавшие по пятам, так что приходилось искать способы _самому_ себя развлекать.

Джерард замер на месте. Он ничего не рассказывал ему о Майки. Фрэнк даже не видел его с того первого дня, когда они решали его судьбу. Но даже этого, видимо, было достаточно, чтобы Фрэнк понял, что они братья. Это немного пугало. Было намного проще, когда люди не знали, что они родственники. Куда безопаснее.

– Джерард… – начал было Фрэнк, видимо, осознав, что сказал что-то не то. Он казался обеспокоенным.

– Я не заставляю его следовать по пятам, – ответил Джерард, опуская взгляд на свои ладони. Его ногти были грязными, под них забился уголь, когда чуть раньше он ковырялся в каких-то схемах внутри корабля.

– Ну, конечно, ты не заставляешь его, идиота ты кусок, – сказал Фрэнк, закатывая глаза. – Просто в этом вся _суть_ братьев, по крайней мере, судя по тому, какой образ рисуют в медиа. Это семья.

Джерард молчал. Он сомневался, стоит ли снова поднимать эту тему, но, к черту, технически, он все еще тут командовал.

– У тебя есть еще семья? Кроме…

– Кроме тех, кто пытался расплатиться мной за свои дерьмовые финансовые решения? – закончил за него Фрэнк, опираясь на спинку стула. Он снова шмыгнул носом. – Таких, о которых я бы знал или хоть сколько-нибудь переживал, нет. Но нечего тут меня жалеть. Если снова заведешь свою шарманку про «неправильно» или «нечестно», я пну тебя в лицо, клянусь.

– Сидя там? – спросил Джерард. – Не думаю, что твои ноги дотянутся.

– Ты что, хочешь назвать меня коротышкой? Чувак, иди нахрен, держишь меня, значит, тут на привязи цикл за циклом и к тому же ведешь себя как мудак, сидя на этой столешнице, – ответил Фрэнк, ухмыляясь и потягиваясь, вытянув ноги вперед, а руками чуть ли не касаясь пола. Его футболка чуть задралась вверх, оголяя кожу живота, покрытую татуировками. Джерард уже заметил некоторые из них – те, что были скрыты отросшими волосами и воротом куртки, и несколько на руках, но, оказывается, были еще – затаившиеся под одеждой. Джерард снова уставился на свои грязные ногти.

– Пахнешь дерьмово, – сказал он. – Сколько ты уже носишь эту одежду?

– А похоже, что я успел собрать чемоданы в дорогу? – пожимая плечами, ответил Фрэнк. – Но серьезно, чувак, ополоснуться на скорую руку в той мелкой раковине не особо помогает делу, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы из-за меня провоняла добрая половина корабля.

– Я сейчас, – кивнул Джерард, выходя в коридор. У них с Майки с собой не было практически ничего лишнего – они привыкли путешествовать налегке, да и в любом случае, ничего из их одежды Фрэнку бы не подошло. Но они летели на корабле копов, у них наверняка где-то были припрятаны дополнительная форма и прочие принадлежности. Он прошелся по нескольким верхним отсекам прежде, чем нашел запечатанные мешки с формой. Разорвав их, он вытащил то, что, вроде, должно было подойти Фрэнку по размеру.

Он раскрыл несколько аптечек, чтобы вытащить оттуда мыло, и обнаружил там, к тому же, неплохой улов – настоящие зубные щетки, например (вместо стандартной дегидратированной херни, которую они обычно держали в ванных и которую нужно было втирать в зубы), а также старые-добрые бритвы. Он помедлил пару секунд, размышляя, оставить их или нет, но в итоге решил взять с собой, а затем направился обратно на кухню.

Фрэнк чуть ли не вприпрыжку пустился к душевой. Обычно Джерард водил его в ванную возле кухни – в ту, которой пользовались повара, но там не было душа. Он не мог отвести его в душевую возле их с Майки кают. Ему не особо хотелось показывать Фрэнку, где они спят – пока что.

Возле кают рядовых служащих, однако, была огромная душевая зона общего пользования с перегородками где-то до уровня груди, и Джерард отправил Фрэнка за одну из таких перегородок. Он развязал ему руки, и Фрэнк тут же размял плечи и шею, выглядя все счастливее с каждой минутой.

– Хорошо, мыло у тебя есть, – начал Джерард, оставляя Фрэнка одного в «кабинке» и кладя кусочек мыла сверху на перегородку, разделявшую их. Как только он начал говорить, Фрэнк потянул свою куртку, скидывая ее с плеч и перекидывая через перегородку так, что она упала возле ног Джерарда.

– Эм, оно довольно паршивое, но в целом сойдет. И, эм… – продолжил он, но Фрэнк уже стягивал свою футболку, закидывая ее через перегородку к остальной одежде. Джерард молча уставился на нее.

– Я умею пользоваться мылом, – ответил Фрэнк, не останавливаясь и расстегивая свой ремень. – Мне на самом деле _нравится_ принимать душ. А ты сам когда последний раз мылся?

– Не твое дело, – ответил Джерард, доставая зубную щетку и кладя ее на перегородку рядом с мылом.

– Еще как мое, учитывая, что я каждый день вынужден нюхать, как несет от твоей жалкой задницы, – заявил Фрэнк, и Джерард предпочел сконцентрироваться на том, как он достает бритву и кладет ее рядом с остальными принадлежностями, пока Фрэнк стягивает с себя штаны.

– Из тебя просто никудышный пленник, – сказал он.

– Ну, что ж, да, наверное. Впрочем, именно из-за этого я и оказался на твоем корабле, не так ли? – ответил Фрэнк. Он перекинул штаны через перекладину и тут же включил воду, опуская голову под струю воды.

Джерард прижался спиной к кафельной стене и постарался смотреть прямо перед собой, скрестив руки и прижимая к груди краденую коповскую форму. Перегородка доходила где-то до середины груди, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что Фрэнк был покрыт – _полностью_ покрыт – татуировками. Идея набить много татуировок всегда завораживала Джерарда – даже если это было невозможно для него самого. Иглы, конечно, полный отстой, это верно, но дело было еще и в том, что в его профессии не стоило давать противникам лишнюю возможность выцепить тебя из толпы. У Фрэнка, однако, по всему телу были нанесены чернила – слова, изображения – все вперемешку.

– Нравятся татуировки? – вдруг спросил он, и Джерард дернулся от неожиданности. Фрэнк пристально смотрел на него, пока вода стекала с его головы, заставляя волосы лезть в лицо, опускаясь мокрыми дорожками на шею и ниже. Джерард нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Мне нравятся рисунки, – признался он. Фрэнк кивнул и чуть улыбнулся, будто это дало ему ответ на какой-то другой вопрос, а затем снова нырнул под струю воды.

*

– _Блять_ , да, давай же, – выдохнул Фрэнк, и Джерард вошел сильнее, _глубже_ , пока Фрэнк не застонал, вжимаясь головой в стену позади него, и его волосы прилипли к мокрой плитке. Фрэнк потянулся вверх, пока не ухватился за душевую лейку, приподнимая себя выше. Его руки напряглись, а тело практически завибрировало от движения, и Джерарду стало просто необходимо податься вперед и впиться зубами в мышцы на его шее.

Ботинки Джерарда скользили по мокрому полу, но ему было плевать, он просто продолжал толкаться во Фрэнка, пока тот держался за душ, растягиваясь так, будто был готов к этому с самого начала. Джерард тоже был готов к этому, черт знает, как давно – _слишком_ давно – прошло уже столько времени, и вот он, Фрэнк, со своими татуировками и раскрасневшейся грудью и своей эрекцией, прижатой к промокшей кофте Джерарда.

– Блять, Фрэнк, – прошипел Джерард, снова подаваясь вперед. Его тело уже предвкушало кульминацию, кровь словно бурлила – он это чувствовал; все происходящее было просто _слишком_ , и у него бы не получилось…

– Тебе лучше, блять, кончить в меня, мудак, – выдохнул Фрэнк, толкаясь бедрами, набирая воздух в легкие, практически рыча, и Джерард был готов, уже почти, о боже, о черт…

Джерард проснулся, задыхаясь и дергаясь на месте, но… нет. Нет, он был… в своей комнате. Только он, больше никого. Фрэнк был на кухне, привязанный к стулу, как и всегда – как он его и оставил после того, как привел из душа. Несколько часов назад.

Джерард стянул с себя шорты и рассерженно швырнул их в угол. Какого _хрена_ , как будто ему нужно было очередное напоминание о том, что он в полной жопе. _Вашу мать_.

Он снова растянулся на кровати, чуть поправил покрывало, чтобы оно не путалось в ногах, и вздохнул, глядя в потолок. Это, кажется, был первый сон за долгие годы, в котором его не сжигали дотла заполонившие небо светила. И все же, он снова проснулся в поту, хоть и по другой причине.

*

После такого Джерард бы уже точно не смог уснуть. Приняв весьма действенный душ в своей ванной комнате – ничего такого, он едва притронулся к своему члену – он оделся и отправился проверить Майки.

Когда он вошел в кабину, Майки не спал, по-прежнему сгорбившись над панелью управления. Он возился с кнопками на высокочастотном сканере, медленно выворачивая их то в одну, то в другую сторону. От воскового карандаша остался уже самый кончик. Джерарду даже не нужно было смотреть на графики или списки припасов, чтобы понять, что они все ближе подходили к тому моменту, когда не смогут лететь дальше.

Джерард скрестил руки на груди.

– Эй, приятель, – нерешительно проговорил он.

Майки ничего не ответил.

Джерард сделал еще шаг вперед. Он чувствовал себя неловко. Он еще никогда не ощущал неловкости в общении с Майки. Раньше у них просто не было причин чувствовать себя неловко рядом друг с другом. Джерард не понимал, что происходило, каким образом космосу удалось все испоганить и подвести Майки. Он понятия не имел, как можно все наладить.

– Майки, слушай, я… – начал было он, но остановился.

– Если ты пришел сюда, чтобы отправить меня отдыхать, можешь сразу идти в жопу, – ответил Майки, не поворачиваясь.

– Что? – произнес Джерард, замерев на месте.

– Я знаю, что тебе, по большому счету, плевать, найдем мы Алисию или нет, но мог бы хоть притворяться лучше, – ответил Майки тем же голосом, все еще подкручивая пальцами регуляторы сканера.

– Какого черта, Майки, – сказал Джерард. – Конечно же, я хочу найти Алисию, что ты такое говоришь.

– Ага, конечно.

Джерард попытался напомнить себе, что Майки был под влиянием стресса. Что он был расстроен, что они уже слишком долго находились без перерыва в холодной тьме космоса, что Майки был на грани того, что вот-вот потеряет Алисию и что они оба уже очень давно не высыпались по-человечески. Не помогало. Джерард чувствовал, как сам начинает буквально трескаться по швам.

– Ты устал. Может, тебе все-таки стоит немного отдохнуть, – предложил он, но Майки прервал его, качая головой.

– Просто иди на свою кухню, Джи.

Джерард не знал, что сказать или сделать, так что он просто развернулся и вышел из кабины.

*

– Доброе _утро_ , солнышко, – радостно протянул Фрэнк, когда он зашел на кухню. – Или доброй ночи, солнышко. Кто, блять, сейчас вообще знает, но мне всегда казалось, что это так мило…

Фрэнк замолчал на полуслове, когда Джерард резко опустился на колени перед его стулом. Вот и хорошо. Было приятно снова видеть кого-то сбитым с толку. Как в старые добрые времена.

– Хочу тебе отсосать. Можно? – выпалил Джерард.

Фрэнк уставился на него, не моргая.

– Это что, какая-то херня в стиле «хороший коп/плохой коп»?

– Нет, – честно ответил Джерард.

– Потому что я тебе ничего не буду должен, – продолжил тот. – Но если ты реально просто хочешь мне отсосать, тогда я правда не понимаю, почему мы все еще не перешли к действию.

Только этого Джерарду и было нужно. Выдернув и отбросив на пол пояс Фрэнка, он приподнял его зад, чтобы опустить штаны до середины бедра.

Фрэнк уже начал возбуждаться, просто смотря на лицо Джерарда, и тот обхватил его член и начал двигать рукой. В поисках поддержки, ботинки Фрэнка шаркнули по полу, но он лишь сполз на стуле еще ниже, пока Джерард не обхватил его свободной рукой вокруг ног, чтобы удержать на месте.

У него были татуировки даже внизу живота и на теперь открытых взору участках бедер – повсюду, просто _повсюду_.

– Срань господня, _кто-то_ хорошо выспался ночью, – задыхаясь, выпалил Фрэнк. Джерард быстро наклонился и взял его в рот – как можно глубже, проводя языком по головке.

Фрэнк замолк и больше ничего не говорил – по крайней мере, точно не связные слова, и Джерард осознал, что, наконец, нашел способ хорошенько его заткнуть. Фрэнк застонал, толкаясь бедрами, и все происходящее показалось Джерарду таким странным – делать это сейчас, в такой ранний час, при ярком освещении кухни, с _Фрэнком_ , но привело это только к тому, что он возбудился еще больше и приступил к делу с б _о_ льшим усердием.

Фрэнк кончил без предупреждения, лишь издав судорожное ругательство и дернувшись бедрами. Джерард тут же отпрянул, но недостаточно быстро, так что немного спермы размазалось у него по щеке и по губам. Он сразу же сжал свой пах, забираясь рукой под ткань штанов, и быстро кончил, забывая, что вторая рука все еще сжимала бедра Фрэнка.

Фрэнк продолжал смотреть на него все это время, раскрасневшись и тяжело дыша.

– Пиз _дец_ , – промолвил он надломленным голосом, и Джерард мысленно с ним согласился.

*

– Это еще что такое? – спросил Фрэнк, когда они остановились перед маленькой каютой.

– Койка, – ответил Джерард.

Фрэнк закатил глаза.

– Я вижу, что это койка, но _почему_ мы здесь? – продолжил он. Справедливый вопрос. Натянув штаны обратно на Фрэнка и отвязав его от стула (на его запястьях остались красные отметины от веревки, и Джерарду очень хотелось до них дотронуться, почувствовать жар натертой кожи, но это звучало как-то ненормально, так что он сразу же отбросил эту идею), Джерард отвел его в душ. После этого, однако, вместо того, чтобы вернуться на кухню, он привел его сюда, к каютам рядовых. 

– Что, предпочтешь спать на стуле? – спросил Джерард, склоняя голову на бок. Фрэнк уставился в темную комнату перед ним, а затем перевел пустой взгляд на Джерарда.

– Я не понимаю.

– Что ты не понимаешь? – нахмурился Джерард.

– Я сказал, что не буду тебе ничего должен, – ответил тот. – Но и ты мне не должен нихрена.

– Черт, это тебе не _бартер_ , ясно? Я просто…

– Реально, просто скажи, в чем подвох, – прервал его Фрэнк, неожиданно напрягшись.

– Эм, ну, может, мне просто кажется странным отсосать тебе, а потом снова привязывать тебя к стулу. Только и всего, – хмурясь, ответил Джерард. Так оно и было на самом деле. Ему это казалось каким-то ненормальным.

– Может, мне нравится, когда меня привязывают к стульям, – усмехнулся Фрэнк.

– Не… не… ты что, флиртуешь? Серьезно? 

– Ой, прости, так нельзя? А как насчет, ну не знаю, _отсосать тебе на кухне перед завтраком_? А? Потому что это абсолютно нормальный способ начать день, – чуть ли не зашипев выдал Фрэнк.

– Я не пытаюсь тебя _обмануть_ , господи боже мой! – воскликнул Джерард. – Слушай, ты еще ни разу не пытался нас убить, а если попытаешься, я тебя сразу же вынесу, и ты это знаешь. И мне, блять, правда некомфортно держать тебя привязанным к стулу, ясно? Смотри, если тебе от этого будет легче, – продолжил он, доставая из кармана небольшой пульт управления, – вот эта штука помогает мне контролировать все замк _и_ на корабле, и ты по-прежнему не сможешь отсюда выйти, если меня не будет рядом.

– Значит… – Фрэнк перевел на него взгляд.

– Душ, постель, коридор, кухня. Даже _не думай_ о том, чтобы наведаться в кабину, или я тебя прикончу, богом клянусь, – подытожил Джерард, кладя пульт обратно в карман.

Он развернулся к Фрэнку спиной и направился к выходу. Фрэнк тоже сделал пару шагов следом за ним, видимо, по привычке, но остановился.

– Куда ты…

– Я буду рядом, Фрэнк. Вернусь чуть позже. Сейчас нужно кое-что проверить, – ответил Джерард, не оборачиваясь. Фрэнк замолчал, выглядя на удивление потерянным посреди коридора, будто не знал, что ему теперь делать. _«Наконец»_ , – с толикой злорадства подумал Джерард, – _«теперь и его постигла та же участь, что и нас»_.

Он заблокировал дверь в коридор позади и направился в сторону кабины. Когда он зашел в помещение, Майки даже не обернулся на звук. Его плечи, однако, чуть дрогнули, когда Джерард сел рядом в кресло помощника капитана. Слушать ему было нечего, делать тоже, но он все же остался сидеть рядом с Майки и ждать – просто так, на всякий случай.

*

Он уже давно не открывал книгу Алисии (мысленно, он называл ее только так – _книга Алисии_ , потому что он не сможет оставить ее себе) – с того самого дня, как нашел Фрэнка в вентиляционной шахте. Он переживал, что если дочитает, это станет своего рода заключением и будет означать что-то, чего он пытался избежать. Так что он просто держал ее на небольшом выступе над кроватью.

Ближе к концу того цикла, однако, нежно похлопав Майки по спине и вернувшись в свою каюту, он понял, что очень устал – так сильно, что его тело буквально _гудело_ от усталости. Скинув ботинки, Джерард свернулся калачиком на кровати поверх одеяла и открыл книгу на том месте, где остановился в прошлый раз. Задумавшись, как бы отреагировала Мэри, если бы нашла за своим дурацким гобеленом матершинника Фрэнка вместо какого-то несносного и слабого здоровьем мальчишки, Джерард не смог сдержать улыбки.

Книга читалась быстро: между строками были широкие пробелы, да и шрифт был довольно крупным, и вскоре Джерард обнаружил, что уже приближается к концу. Сейчас люди все еще сажали растения – те, кто жил на базах, но росли они только в тщательно регулируемых теплицах, высаженные искусственно ровными рядами. Ничего дикого. Это казалось пустой растратой территории, практически _роскошью_ – иметь вот такие земли. Или вообще, иметь хоть какую-то землю под ногами.

Кто-то постучался в дверь – так тихо, что он чуть не пропустил звук мимо ушей. Если бы Джерард уснул, то точно не смог бы его расслышать. Почувствовав резкий приступ паники, он моментально оказался у двери, чтобы откатить ее в сторону.

– Майки, что… – начал он, но тут же замолчал.

В коридоре стоял Фрэнк. Босой, он просто смотрел на Джерарда, не произнося ни слова.

– Фрэнк? – спросил Джерард. – Что-то случилось? – тот не выглядел раненым. Разе что слегка потерянным. 

Он хотел выйти в коридор, но Фрэнк остановил его, вытягивая руку и толкая его обратно в комнату. Он все толкал его, пока ноги Джерарда не задели матрас и он не сел на него. Но Фрэнк не остановился даже тогда – он снова толкнул Джерарда, чтобы тот лег на кровать, опираясь о нее локтями и наблюдая за Фрэнком, по-прежнему стоящим рядом.

Джерарду казалось, что это ему снова снится. Однако происходящее не было похоже на прошлый раз – тогда, в душе, все казалось слишком неестественным, слишком ярким. Время шло, наслаивалось само на себя, тянулось между ними, пока, наконец, не остановилось в какой-то момент.

Джерард не знал, что сказать. Комната будто бы поглощала все вокруг словно черная дыра до тех пор, пока у него не осталось ни единой мысли, пока он не оказался не в состоянии делать хоть что-то, кроме как смотреть на Фрэнка. Наблюдать за тем, как он снимает свою кофту, расстегивает ремень и скидывает с себя штаны, в конечном итоге оставаясь совершенно без одежды. У него чуть сбилось дыхание при виде Фрэнка, вот так просто стоящего перед ним без одежды – по всему телу пестрели изображения, линии, татуировки – просто повсюду, перемешанные, спутанные, приглушенные темным освещением комнаты и падающими тенями.

Фрэнк подошел вплотную, залезая на кровать и устраиваясь над его бедрами, но не опускаясь на них. Джерарду едва удалось преодолеть желание толкнуться бедрами вверх. Фрэнк начал снимать его штаны, а после Джерард позволил ему стянуть футболку, при этом ни разу не отводя глаз, наблюдая в ожидании.

Фрэнк, казалось, тоже чего-то ждал, но когда его пальцы слегка коснулись нежной кожи вокруг ребер Джерарда, пока он стягивал с него футболку, и Джерард, не удержавшись, судорожно вздохнул, все терпение полетело к чертям. Фрэнк практически кинулся вперед, толкая его на кровать, а Джерард, чуть не ударившись об изголовье, подался вверх, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

Джерард притянул его лицо, чтобы поцеловать, и Фрэнк ответил на поцелуй со всей страстью, прикусив его губу чуть ли не до крови. Джерард застонал. Фрэнк прервал поцелуй, и Джерард схватился за его волосы, пытаясь притянуть назад, но Фрэнк отстранился еще дальше, хватая ладонь Джерарда, поднося ее ближе к лицу и засасывая его пальцы.

 _Блять_ , о черт, они что… он что…

Джерард уже был не в состоянии осознавать происходящее, его мозг будто бы отставал на несколько шагов. Тем временем, Фрэнк уже опускал его руку вниз, между своих бедер, постанывая, и Джерард надавил сильнее, проталкиваясь внутрь. Фрэнк изогнул спину, но не остановился и продолжил насаживаться на его пальцы. Джерард добавил еще один палец. У него с собой не было ничего подходящего. Нельзя же было обойтись просто слюной. Но Фрэнку, кажется, не было до этого никакого дела, он просто продолжал насаживаться на его пальцы.

Это был странный угол, и запястье Джерарда начинало болеть, так что он приподнялся и быстрым движением поменял их позиции, укладывая Фрэнка спиной на кровать – Фрэнк, кажется, даже этого не заметил, продолжая извиваться под ним, выгибаясь, и Джерард заметил капельки пота, стекающие по его лбу и шее. Он опустился ближе и прижался к ней губами, продолжая движения рукой.

– _Блять_ , – заскулил Фрэнк, и это было первое, что он сказал с тех пор, как объявился перед его дверью. Мгновение спустя он уже выгибался вверх, кончая и не переставая стонать, вне себя от переизбытка эмоций. Джерард даже не прикоснулся к его члену. Едва он успел отстраниться и вытереть ладонь о простынь, как Фрэнк толкнул его вперед, роняя на кровать, и следующее, что Джерард почувствовал – как Фрэнк забирается на него и припадает губами к его члену.

– Господи Иисусе, – все, что смог выдать Джерард, уже чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, теряя контроль над телом, практически вбиваясь в рот Фрэнка. Когда он кончил, Фрэнк и не пытался отстраниться, глотая все до капли. Даже в полутьме комнаты Джерард видел, как влажно блестят его раскрасневшиеся, истерзанные губы.

– _Блять_ , – выдохнул он, растянувшись на простынях. Блять. Он почувствовал, как Фрэнк ложится рядом, но не мог на него посмотреть. Он _вообще_ был не в состоянии двигаться. _Блять_.

*

Проснувшись, Джерард растерялся на пару мгновений: на кровати рядом с ним кто-то лежал. Опустив взгляд ниже, он понял, что, к тому же, чья-то рука обнимала его за талию. Фрэнк. Это Фрэнк. Фрэнк заявился посреди ночи, не сказав ни слова, и позволил Джерарду трахнуть его, _хотел_ , чтобы он его трахнул, сунул его пальцы в рот, стал на них насаживаться, а потом отсосал ему. А теперь настало утро. И Фрэнк не ушел, он остался.

Он все еще спал рядом, его темные волосы были разбросаны по тонкой подушке, а рот – слегка приоткрыт. Какого хрена это вообще было? Какого _хрена_?

Ему захотелось выбраться из кровати и спрятаться на кухне, например, или вернуться в кабину, но обе идеи требовали слишком много усилий. Там будет холодно, а тут, в кровати, было тепло. Он снова опустился на матрас и уставился в потолок, вслушиваясь в тихое гуденье корабля.

Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, Фрэнк уже проснулся. Он смотрел на него, сидя рядом и опираясь об изголовье кровати.

– Ты храпишь, – заметил Фрэнк, улыбаясь. Он листал его книгу – не его книгу, книгу _Алисии_ – Джерард моментально подскочил, выхватывая ее из его рук.

– Не… это не… – начал он, но Фрэнк лишь поднял ладони вверх.

– Прости, извини… просто хотел что-то почитать, пока ты не проснешься. Мне нравится эта книга, – сказал Фрэнк.

Джерард уставился на него, затем – на книгу в руках.

– Ты ее читал?

– Единственный ребенок, помнишь? – пожал плечами тот. – Всегда любил читать.

Джерард нежно провел подушечкой большого пальца по выцветшей позолоте по краям страниц.

– Я просто… прости. Это не моя книга. Я просто… берегу ее кое для кого.

Фрэнк кивнул, не задавая вопросов. Джерард был ему за это очень благодарен. Однако, то чувство, когда он проснулся с его рукой вокруг своей талии, уже прошло, и момент был потерян. Джерард постарался не сжимать книгу в руках, чтобы не помять ее.

– Пойдем, – сказал Фрэнк, двигаясь к краю постели. – Я голоден как волк. Умею регидратировать омлет как _мастер шеф_.

Он поднял свою одежду с пола и начал одеваться, и Джерард последовал его примеру.

Но что-то не складывалось. Джерард нутром чуял, что что-то было не так. Натянув штаны, он провел пальцем по пульту управления, что по-прежнему был аккуратно запрятан в его кармане, никем не тронутый. Дверь между отсеками должна была быть закрытой.

– Фрэнк, – начал он, и тот обернулся к нему лицом, со своими растрепанными от натягивания футболки волосами.

– Что?

– Как ты попал в этот отсек?

– Ты забыл заблокировать дверь, – хмурясь, ответил тот, будто это было очевидно.

Джерард открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но в итоге ничего не сказал и лишь помотал головой.

– Да, точно. Завтрак. Думаю, там в каких-то ящиках еще остался паршивый растворимый кофе, – сказал в итоге он, игнорируя то, что не мог – или не хотел – объяснить.

*

Они пили уже по второй чашке той регидратированной херни, что копы называли кофе, когда Майки, растрепанный, вдруг ворвался на кухню, сжимая в руке восковой карандаш. 

– Что… – начал Джерард, но продолжать не было смысла. Все и так было понятно.

– Кажется, я нашел ее, – чуть надломлено произнес Майки.

– Нашел кого? – спросил Фрэнк, переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого.

Майки, совершенно его проигнорировав, пустился обратно в сторону кабины, и Джерард тут же последовал за ним, чуть не снося стул, на котором сидел.

– Как? – крикнул он вдогонку, поднимаясь по лестнице вверх.

Майки скользнул в свое кресло, поворачиваясь лицом к панели управления.

– Здесь, – сказал он, указывая на точку на карте. – Я перепроверял некоторые участки, пытаясь поймать сигналы, и… и я что-то нашел. Сигнал от транспортного корабля среднего размера. Это она, уверен, вот, смотри…

Джерард схватил наушники, прижимая одну сторону к уху. Вот и он, сигнал, как раз по центру одного из нескольких оставшихся квадрантов, что они еще не исчертили на карте. Господи Иисусе, это просто невероятно, _быть_ такого не может...

– Они ответили? – спросил он, двигая регуляторы туда-сюда, пытаясь выцепить более чистое звучание.

– Да, но лишь подтверждая, что получили мой сигнал. Они его сейчас обрабатывают. Черт, Джерард, я думаю, она там, она должна быть там…

– Узнаем, как только получим их ответ, – пробурчал Джерард, не переставая подкручивать регуляторы. 

Майки практически подпрыгивал в своем кресле.

– Господи, _Алисия_ …

– Алисия? – прозвучал голос Фрэнка позади них. Джерард обернулся, уставившись на него. Он стоял в дверях, опираясь одной рукой о косяк. – Вы что, ищете девчонку? – будто бы отдаленно, рассеянно продолжил он.

– Алисию, – ответил Майки, не отводя от него взгляда.

– Вам нельзя следовать за этим сигналом, – вдруг сказал Фрэнк, заходя в кабину.

Джерард и Майки уставились на него.

– О чем ты? – нарушил тишину Джерард. – Конечно, мо…

Фрэнк покачал головой.

– Нет, просто… нельзя.

Что-то внутри Джерарда перевернулось.

– Почему, – медленно, тихо произнес он. – Почему нам нельзя следовать за этим сигналом?

– Просто плохая идея, – ответил Фрэнк. – Не стоит…

– _Почему_ , – повторил Джерард, чуть ли не до боли стискивая зубы.

Фрэнк вздохнул, опуская плечи.

– Потому что они пытаются вас поймать, – сказал он. – Но они не смогут. Я им _не позволю_.

При этом его лицо будто переменилось, а взгляд стал жестким, темным.

– Почему, Фрэнк? – произнес Джерард так тихо, что его еле можно было расслышать. Его голос будто потерялся в холоде, повисшем в кабине.

Все произошло невероятно быстро. Фрэнк схватил пушку Майки, что лежала на столе – у Джерарда не было своего бластера – он оставил его в каюте – _блять_ , просто _блять_ – и направил дуло в их сторону.

– Потому что я поймал вас первым, – ответил он, возводя курок. 


	3. Chapter 3

– Эм, кто-нибудь потрудится объяснить мне, какого черта тут происходит? – произнес Майки, в упор глядя на Фрэнка. – Потому что я совершенно без понятия.

– Фрэнк, какого _хрена_ , – сказал Джерард, выставляя руки перед собой. Он переместился таким образом, чтобы оказаться между дулом пушки и Майки, но Фрэнк лишь развернулся, оставляя обоих в зоне прицела.

– Не двигаться, – тихо сказал он. – Мне нужно, чтобы вы оба пошли за мной.

– Фрэнк, я же сказал, что, блять, прикончу тебя, если что-то попробуешь учудить, – процедил Джерард, глядя на него. – И клянусь, тебе крышка. Я…

– Если не хочешь, чтобы с Майки что-нибудь случилось, советую тебе еще раз обдумать свое обещание, – сухо заметил Фрэнк.

Джерард оцепенел. События стремительно развивались, но ничего будто бы не имело смысла. Происходящее казалось каким-то безумием.

– Откуда тебе известно имя Майки? Я не говорил, как его зовут, – выдавил он.

Фрэнк направил бластер на Майки.

– Майкл Джеймс Уэй, родился в 2159, – монотонно произнес он, затем поворачиваясь к Джерарду, – младший брат и известный сообщник Джерарда Артура Уэя, 2156 года рождения. Родители умерли в 2165, бабушка – в 2170. Вас собирались отправить в детский дом, но ты забрал брата и скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Разыскиваетесь за как минимум тринадцать известных случаев хищения, восемь – грабежа с разбоем, два случая подделки разрешения на ношение оружия, четыре – нелегального приобретения транспортного средства, два – нелегального приобретения _военного_ транспортного средства, три случая неподобающего поведения, включая тот раз, когда ты так напился, что выбил мужику челюсть, из-за чего он больше не мог произносить «р». Вместе стоите четыреста тысяч купюр, хотя отдельно за Майки дают всего сотню. Прости, друг.

– Ты охотник за головами, – произнес Джерард, и вес сказанного будто резко ударил его под дых. Ну конечно.

– Самый лучший, – подтвердил Фрэнк, скалясь.

– А что насчет Чертополоховых колоний?

– В основном, правда, плюс-минус десять лет, – ответил Фрэнк. – Как ты и сказал, расплачиваться своими детьми по долгам незаконно. Я всегда умел прятаться. Наблюдать за тем, как их утащили копы, конечно, не назвать полноценным делом, но именно с него я начал питать особую слабость к картинам подобного рода.

– Как ты нас нашел? Когда мы угнали корабль, тебя здесь не было, – сквозь зубы процедил Майки.

– Торо, – ответил Фрэнк, и Джерард почувствовал очередной укол в груди – черт возьми, неужели и ему нельзя доверять – но в следующее мгновение до него дошло.

– В баре. Ты был в баре, – сказал он. – Сидел через пару стульев от меня. – Опущенная голова. Темные волосы. Лицо скрыто руками. Конечно. Ну, блять, _конечно_. Майки ворвался, весь на эмоциях, _«она пропала, ее забрали»_. Будь он сам охотником за головами, он бы тоже сразу обо всем догадался.

– Ладненько, достаточно разговоров по душам, мне надоело. А теперь рассказывайте, – сказал Фрэнк, наводя бластер прямиком на Майки, – что вы ищете.

– Мою невесту, – без доли сомнения ответил Майки.

Фрэнк замер.

– Что?

– Что? – повторил Джерард. – Ты сделал предложение? Когда?

– Когда мы были на Песчанике в прошлый раз. И _да_ , я собирался тебе рассказать, но хотел дождаться окончания последней работы, чтобы у меня была возможность купить настоящее кольцо, понимаешь? – объяснил Майки, вздыхая.

– Поверить не могу, ты не сказал мне, – промолвил Джерард.

– Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время, – заметил Майки. – Потом, обещаю, можешь обижаться, сколько угодно.

– Вот и буду по праву, – начал было Джерард, но Фрэнк прервал его.

– Так, _все_ , завязываем, – рявкнул он. – Вы не охотитесь, типа, за… драгоценностями, другим кораблем или там какой таинственной планетой или типа того?

– Алисия, – вновь повторил Майки. – Она летела рейсом по этой зоне, и их корабль исчез. Мы повсюду ее искали. Тот сигнал…

– Тот сигнал ложный, – отрезал Фрэнк. – Я его узнал. Это перекупщики. Они знают серийный код вашего корабля, его объявили угнанным, как только вы двое взлетели с той базы. Они пытаются заманить вас за награду.

– Чушь собачья, – огрызнулся Майки.

– Слушай, чувак, мне просто нужно понять, за чем вы гнались, чтобы…

– Чтобы забрать это себе и повесить вину на нас? – закончил за него Джерард.

– Разумеется, – улыбаясь, ответил Фрэнк. – Нужно же жить на какие-то шиши.

– Да ты и сам вор, мудила, – сказал Майки, но Фрэнк лишь пожал плечами.

– Однако это не мое лицо красуется на всех этих постерах, а? – сказал Фрэнк. Он перевел взгляд на транспортный модуль, и только этого Джерард и ждал. Он ринулся вперед, делая выпад и врезаясь плечом в грудную клетку Фрэнка. Бластер выпал из его рук, клацая по полу, и Джерард и Фрэнк сплелись в борьбе, пока, в конце концов, Джерард не оказался сверху, вжимая второго в пол.

– Такая разница по сравнению с прошлой ночью, хмм, – ухмыльнулся Фрэнк, обнажая зубы, на которых виднелась кровь.

Майки поднял бластер и направил его на голову Фрэнка.

– Господи, вы что, правда вчера переспали? – сказал он. – _Серьезно_?

– _Нет_ , – ответил Джерард одновременно с радостным _«Да!»_ Фрэнка. Майки бросил на него безэмоциональный взгляд.

– Так, мы квиты насчет того, что я не рассказал тебе о помолвке.

– Ладно, переживу, – ответил Джерард, сцепляя запястья Фрэнка.

– И что будем с ним делать? – спросил Майки, обходя Фрэнка со спины, при этом ни на мгновение не отводя дуло бластера от его головы.

– Выкинем его в открытый космос, – предложил Джерард, и Фрэнк моментально начал извиваться и вырываться из захвата.

– Погоди, нет, – выпалил он, но Джерард уже схватил его за шиворот и потащил к двери кабины, пока его ботинки жалко шаркали по полу в попытках остановиться.

– _Я знаю, где она_ , – выдохнул Фрэнк, и все трое моментально замерли на месте.

Майки сделал два шага к нему и приставил дуло к его щеке, больно надавливая на скулу. 

– Если ты лжешь, – сказал он, и Джерард еще никогда не слышал его голос таким тихим, таким жестким, – я тебя, блять, на кусочки разорву.

Фрэнк сглотнул, и Джерард заметил, как запульсировала венка на его виске.

– Смотри, хорошо, _блять_ … думаю, я знаю, куда они ее увезли. Они работают в другом квадранте, но это неподалеку отсюда. Мне удалось поймать парочку из них, когда я был тут в прошлый раз.

Майки схватил карту со столешницы и чуть ли не сунул ее Фрэнку в лицо.

– Показывай, – приказал он, и Фрэнк указал на квадрант с совершенно другой стороны карты. Продолжай они по прежнему курсу, им бы ни за что не удалось добраться туда с тем количеством топлива, что у них осталось.

– На _кусочки_ , – повторил Майки, для верности снова прижимая дуло к щеке Фрэнка. Он отправился к пульту управления и опустился в свое кресло, меняя настройки, чтобы направить корабль по новому курсу.

Фрэнк провел языком по зубам, слизывая кровь, и сплюнул на пол.

– Думаю, снова к стулу ты меня привязывать не станешь, а? – сказал он.

– О Фрэнк, – скалясь, ответил Джерард. У него чуть ли не кружилась голова от адреналина и осознания того, что наконец, _нако-блять-нец_ они куда-то двигались, даже если этому было суждено стать концом. – Если мы туда заявимся, то и ты пойдешь с нами. Судя по тому, что ты рассказал, тебя они тоже не особо жалуют, так что лучшим вариантом для тебя будет помогать нам. По крайней мере, пока не вернемся.

Фрэнк опустил голову.

– Черт, стоило догадаться.

– И тебе, и мне, – ответил Джерард, приковывая его к столу наручниками.

*

– Вот оно, – с трепетом проговорил Майки. – Отсюда идет сигнал.

– Я же говорил, – зевая, сказал Фрэнк. – Они хватают транспортные судна в этом секторе, грабят пассажиров, просто-напросто высасывают из этого все, что только можно, а потом просто сбрасывают ненужный корабль в космос. Они не любят сами убивать заложников, потому что их бы тогда сразу же заметили. Но как только они скидывают ненужные корабли в космос, никто уже домой не возвращается. А если кто и находит их потом пустыми или полными трупов, думают, что виной тому послужил сломанный двигатель или типа того. Сейчас они, наверное, как раз собирают с корабля последние объедки.

– Это ненормально, блять, – сказал Майки, вбивая новые координаты, чтобы как можно тише подвести корабль ближе к цели.

Джерард сидел перед картой, уставившись на нее, но ничего не видя. Теперь, когда им не нужно было гнаться, не зная, куда, и у них была какая-никакая итоговая цель, до него, наконец, начало доходить, что только что произошло. Фрэнк ему солгал. _Серьезно_ солгал и наебал его по-крупному.

Но зачем он вообще заявился тогда в его спальню? Просто _бессмыслица_ какая-то.

– Загнал их в угол, – сказал Майки. – Надеюсь, вы, ребята, готовы приступить к делу.

– Чертовски готовы, – ответил Фрэнк, звеня наручниками о металлическую ножку стола. Джерард по-прежнему молча смотрел вперед. Так или иначе, все близилось к концу, подумал он почти с облегчением.

*

– Поверить не могу, что ты вот так пристыковался, – заявил Фрэнк. – Вот это я называю _навык_ , черт тебя дери.

– Ага, знаю, – отмахнулся Майки. – А теперь заткнись.

– Вы оба, _помолчите_ , – рявкнул Джерард, жестом показывая им остановиться. Они с Майки были мастерами идеальной, незаметной стыковки, но корабль копов был крупнее, чем те, к которым они привыкли, так что нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, что они случайно не попали на радары.

Они определенно оказались на одном из коммерческих транспортных суден. Судя по состоянию корабля, надеяться на хорошее не следовало. Все лампы в коридоре перегорели, а воздух был _затхлым_ , спертым.

– Так, – сказал Джерард, оглядываясь на них. – Нужно разделиться. Майки, отправляйся искать Алисию… сейчас, если она и правда здесь, их будет легко застигнуть врасплох. Они явно не ожидают нападения. Фрэнк, ты со мной. Будем захватывать кабину.

– Что? Почему? – спросил тот. – У меня даже нет своего бластера!

– О, ну тогда постарайся, чтобы тебя не подстрелили, – ответил Джерард, закатив глаза. – Нужно захватить корабль. Если тут есть еще заложники, мы не можем их оставить тут просто так.

– Вернусь через час, – кивнул Майки. – А ты, – начал он, поворачиваясь к Фрэнку.

– На _кусочки_ , знаю-знаю, господи, – закончил он за него, и Майки лишь кивнул. Он огляделся по сторонам и направился дальше по коридору, держа пушку наготове.

Джерард смотрел ему вслед, пока Майки совсем не исчез из виду, а затем направился по коридору в противоположном направлении. Если тут и были заложники, то их, вероятнее всего, держали в грузовом отсеке – так за ними проще присматривать. Майки сможет замкнуть проводку и перекрыть вход, он в этом просто мастер. Джерард же куда лучше стрелял по цели.

Они крались по коридорам в молчании, прижимаясь спинами к холодным металлическим стенам. Было сложно концентрироваться, особенно с Фрэнком, шагающем позади него, просчитывая и замечая каждое его движение, но тот лишь молча держался рядом. Только поднявшись еще на два уровня вверх, они впервые заприметили кого-то впереди, и Джерард вовремя успел прижать их обоих к стене за поворотом.

Их было трое. Мерзкие, уродливые ублюдки, до одури заскучавшие на стреме. Джерард проверил заряд бластера. Полностью заряжен, готов к бою. Он глубоко вздохнул. Хорошо.

_Один. Два. Три._

*

– Ты, блять, издеваешься? – завопил Фрэнк, когда они вышли из-за угла. – Ты сейчас что, правда избавился от этих троих, выстрелив по разу в каждого?

– Ну, моя голова стоит триста тысяч не за красивые глазки, – бросил Джерард, стремительно шагая дальше по коридору и заворачивая за следующий угол.

– Но глазки и _правда_ красивые, – заметил Фрэнк, на что Джерард резко остановился на месте, так что Фрэнк чуть не врезался в него сзади.

– Серьезно, что с тобой не так, – процедил Джерард, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Уже не обязательно это все продолжать.

– Продолжать _что_?

– Что, _дурака_ строишь? – спросил Джерард, продолжая двигаться дальше.

– Послушай, нет, это не… я не… _блять_ , – разочарованно ответил Фрэнк. – Я _правда_ хотел с тобой переспать, в смысле, алло, тот замок был чертовски сложным. Знаешь, как сильно я должен был хотеть прорваться через систему, чтобы объявиться у твоей двери…

– Я _так и знал_ , что закрыл его, твою мать, – выдавил Джерард, не оборачиваясь.

– …но знаешь, ничего личного, просто бизнес, – закончил Фрэнк.

Джерард впечатал его в стену как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от выстрела, просвистевшего перед их лицами.

– Блять, – выдохнул Фрэнк. Джерард моментально упал на пол и потянул Фрэнка за собой.

– Ты, тупой мудак, – зашипел он, выглядывая за угол: двое парней, на этот раз в боевой готовности. Они их заметили, но эти двое такие же тупые, уродливые ублюдки, как и те, кого он уже прикончил. – А я-то думал, что если ты _хоть чему-то_ и научился за твое короткое приключение с нами, так это тому, что бизнес… 

Он высунулся из-за угла быстрее молнии – _раз, два_ – затем подскочил на ноги, хватая Фрэнка за запястья, поднимая его вверх и заводя за угол.

– … это _всегда_ , мать твою, личное. До самого конца.

Фрэнк в шоке уставился на мертвые тела на полу. Джерарду пришлось тянуть его за собой, чтобы он не отставал. Сейчас он был чертовски рад, что купил тогда новую пушку – несколько подходов подряд, а она почти не издавала звуков при выстреле. У него все получится. Они уже так близко.

*

Спустя несколько уровней и пару десятков четко спланированных выстрелов они таки добрались до главной части корабля. Освещения здесь было больше, как и охраны, но Джерарду удалось избавиться и от них. Он не слышал писка сигнализации, что было хорошим знаком – ни его, ни Майки пока не обнаружили.

Они остановились перед последним поворотом у главного коридора. Толпа. Джерард слышал, как негромко переговариваются между собой охранники. Бластеры висят, лениво ударяясь об их пояса. Не готовы. Не бдительны. Но их так много. Больше дюжины, по крайней мере. Джерард медленно выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Нужно дать Майки еще немного времени. Он обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Пора. Еще один вдох и…

– Джерард, – еле слышно прошептал Фрэнк. Джерард чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.

– _Что_ , блять, – прошипел он, оборачиваясь на Фрэнка. 

Тот пристально смотрел на него во тьме коридора.

– Почему ты согласился на эту миссию?

– Что? – переспросил Джерард. Сейчас совсем не время.

– Я слышал вас там, у Торо. Ты знал, что это билет в один конец еще тогда, до того, как вышел из бара, но все равно сразу же согласился. Почему ты, блять, на это пошел? – спросил Фрэнк.

– Он мой _брат_ , – ответил Джерард. Этого всегда было достаточно. Всегда.

– Но… – начал было Фрэнк, но Джерард прервал его.

– Есть что-то в этом мире, ради чего ты готов умереть, Фрэнк? Что-то, что ты любишь так сильно, что готов ради этого убивать? Да, твоя семья оказалась куском говна, и мне правда жаль, но только так здесь можно выжить. У тебя должно быть хоть что-то. Кто-то. Иначе это все бессмысленно, и нам всем можно сделать вселенной одолжение и просто выкинуться из люка в открытый космос.

Фрэнк молча изучал его лицо. Джерард развернулся к главному коридору, чтобы удостовериться, что охранники не услышали их перешептывание. Отлично.

– Жди здесь, – бросил он Фрэнку и шагнул за угол.

*

Он был так близок к победе. Ему следовало помнить, что что-то обязательно может пойти не так. В данном случае этим «чем-то» оказался еще один охранник, что стоял по другую сторону коридора, когда Джерард их пересчитывал.

– Черт, – прошипел он, падая на пол, – _черт_.

Ему попали в руку. В правую, _блять_. Он сгорбился за опрокинутым столом, прячась от свистящих мимо выстрелов. Ему удалось избавиться почти от всех, к тому же, оставшиеся точно не знали, кого подстрелили. 

Он попытался двинуть рукой и чуть не вскрикнул от боли. Блять, бесполезно. Он надеялся, что Майки удалось найти Алисию. Что, если им не удастся вытащить всех, то, по крайней мере, они смогут выбраться отсюда живыми, с ними все будет в порядке…

Он поднял взгляд на Фрэнка. Тот все еще прятался в темноте коридора, уставившись на Джерарда, опираясь ладонями о пол. Его лицо было бледнее, чем смерть.

Джерард понял, что Фрэнк собирается делать, прежде чем тот успел шевельнуться. Он не мог даже закричать на него, чтобы остановить, потому что в следующее мгновенье Фрэнк уже влетел в коридор, проскальзывая мимо лазеров и врезаясь в стену рядом с ним.

– Снова привет, – прохрипел Фрэнк.

– Какого хрена, – сквозь зубы выдавил Джерард.

Фрэнк выхватил у него бластер, проверяя уровень заряда.

– Ладно, да, я мудак, знаю. Но если в моей жизни и будет кто-то важный, то пусть это будет тот, кто ведет задушевные философские разговоры на тему любви, а следом выносит мозг дюжине ублюдков точным попаданием в голову, – сказал он.

Джерард уставился на него.

– Я не…

– Ты _тоже_ не строй из себя дурака, засранец, – прерывая его, выпалил Фрэнк. – Повторять я это не собираюсь.

Он подскочил на ноги, выстрелив два, три раза. Джерард собрался с мыслями, поднимаясь на колени. Он… он подумает об этом позже. Дверь в кабину была открыта, сейчас, сейчас он сможет заглянуть… там никого, пусто. Быть такого не может.

– Попался! – выкрикнул Фрэнк, когда последний оставшийся охранник рухнул вниз, растягиваясь по полу.

Джерард тут же подскочил, выхватывая свою пушку из рук Фрэнка. Блять, он терпеть не мог стрелять левой.

– Пошли, – сказал он, двигаясь в сторону кабины, по-прежнему держась ближе к стене, и Фрэнк последовал за ним, глубоко дыша, чуть ли не в восторге от происходящего.

На одно короткое мгновенье, когда они только подошли к дверям, Джерарду показалось, что, в конце концов, все может завершиться вот так чертовски легко и просто. Разумеется, нет. Легко и просто не было никогда.

– Стоять, – прозвучал чей-то голос слева от двери. Джерард сначала проверил правую сторону – ошибка. Он хотел вздохнуть, но передумал, вместо этого задержав дыхание. 

– Пушку на пол, – вновь прозвучал голос, и Джерард отбросил свой бластер.

– Шевелись, – приказал голос, и Джерард попятился назад – и чуть не замер на месте, поняв, что Фрэнка за ним не было – значит, этот парень видел только его одного. Фрэнк по-прежнему был где-то снаружи.

Он стоял сбоку от двери, уставившись на Джерарда, и Джерарду захотелось взглянуть на его тоже, приказать, чтобы не двигался, но он лишь продолжал пятиться назад, держа ладони в воздухе.

– Да кто ты, нахрен, _такой_? – рявкнул парень, направляя бластер на голову Джерарда.

– Я Фрэнк. А _ты_ кто, нахрен, такой? – ответил Фрэнк из-за его спины, нанося удар по голове. Парень упал на колени и следом – на пол. Как только он свалился, Фрэнк пнул его бластер так, что тот отлетел к противоположной стене, со звоном ударяясь о нее.

– Думаю, получилось вполне неплохо, – оптимистично заявил Фрэнк.

– Ты чокнутый, – сказал Джерард. – Определенно.

– Ну, зато сработало, – пожал плечами он.

Джерард лишь закатил глаза и снова начал подниматься по лестнице в кабину, на ходу поднимая свой бластер с пола. Сигнализация так и не включилась. У них получилось. Все сработало. Сменяя координаты на панели управления и задавая курс на Песчаник, он не мог сдержать улыбки. Машина зашумела, обрабатывая запрос и внося изменения в курс. Да. Наконец-то. _Наконец-то_!

– Эй, Фрэнк! – крикнул он, высовываясь из кабины. – Кажется, все и правда сработало.

Фрэнк широко улыбнулся в ответ, немного безумно, но радостно, темные круги вокруг его глаз испарились, будто их и не было никогда. Что-то за его спиной шевельнулось, встало на ноги, а Джерард отвлекся всего на секунду и уже не успевал крикнуть, предупредить его. Фрэнк стоял спиной. Нет. _Нет_.

Тот парень, которого он вырубил – _ублюдок пилот_ – поднялся на ноги и схватил Фрэнка, и сначала показалось, что он собирается толкнуть его на пол, чтобы драться, но Фрэнк резко вздохнул, и Джерард услышал, как что-то порвалось, а затем – заструилось.

 _Раз_. Ублюдок с простреленной головой рухнул на землю.

– Фрэнк! – крикнул Джерард, подбегая к нему и опускаясь на колени.

– _Нож_ , – прохрипел тот. – Кто, блять, еще пользуется ножами _в наши дни_? Такой _отстой_.

– Заткнись нахрен, – прошипел Джерард, давя ладонями на рану. В самый живот, блять, черт его дери. Его рубашка уже вся пропиталась кровью. Джерард стянул с себя куртку, отдирая подкладку и прижимая ее к животу Фрэнка. – Фрэнк, чувак, тебе нужно продержаться еще немного, – выдавил он. Чертова простреленная рука была бесполезна. Он не мог надавить ей с достаточной силой.

– Все под контролем, все в порядке, – пробормотал Фрэнк. – Эй, помнишь, ты говорил, что не извиняешься? Ну вот я тоже, потому что, знаешь ли, я ни о чем не жалею и все такое, но…

– Если попытаешься сейчас извиниться, я не приму твоих извинений, – выпалил Джерард. – Только не сейчас. Я отказываюсь. Я тебе лицо размажу, понял?

Фрэнк засмеялся, но звук вышел каким-то булькающим, будто его рот наполняла кровь. Джерард скривился. Черт, _черт_. До Песчаника лететь еще циклы и циклы. Он не мог…

– Я украл ту книгу, – сказал Фрэнк.

– Что? – непонимающе спросил Джерард. Какую еще книгу? Кто в такой момент вообще думал о книгах?

– Ту, что про сад. Ты сказал, что хранил ее… для кого-то… меня переклинило, и я взял ее у тебя, – признался Фрэнк, перекатываясь на другой бок. – Она в моем кармане.

– Ты вообще не умеешь демонстрировать привязанность, да? – мягко промолвил Джерард. – Абсолютно.

– Ага, да, – согласился Фрэнк. – Собственно, поэтому я и здесь.

И все было хорошо, он вел себя как засранец, пытался шутить, но потом вдруг все остановилось, и он замолчал.

– Черт, нет, блять, _блять_ , – Джерард потрепал его за плечи. – Ты, чертов мудак, _нет_ , – но Фрэнк не реагировал. Он отчаянно огляделся вокруг, но все остальные были мертвы… Фрэнк не был мертв, нет, он был _мудаком_ , а Джерард не позволял мудакам брать над собой верх. Ни в коем случае.

Он попытался поднять Фрэнка, взять его на руки, но правая рука по-прежнему болела и была слишком слаба, совершенно бесполезна. Он снова опустился на пол, прижимая ладони к ране на животе Фрэнка, пока кровь заливала все вокруг.

– Джерард! – услышал он чей-то голос, но это был не Майки, нет, это была…

– Алисия! – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как все его тело практически разваливается на куски от чистого, ошеломляющего облегчения. Она была здесь, прямо перед ним – такая же красивая, как и всегда, здоровая, чуть исхудавшая и в старой, запылившейся одежде, а Майки стоял рядом, приобнимая ее рукой. Целый и невредимый.

– Хорошо, – промолвил Джерард. – Отлично.

Чернота вокруг начала сгущаться – так же, как бывало и раньше, но сейчас он с радостью ее впустил, позволяя пустоте космоса полностью поглотить все вокруг него.

*

Открыв глаза, он увидел вовсе не черноту, а выбеленные, начищенные стены. _«Рай»_ , – пронеслось у него в голове. – _«Больница, придурок»_ , – поправил его разум секунду спустя.

Страдальчески вздыхая, Джерард сел в кровати. Медотсек. Они, должно быть, все еще были на корабле. Вся одежда была по-прежнему на нем, за исключением пропитавшейся кровью рубашки. Он оглянулся по сторонам: Фрэнк был рядом, лежал на соседней кушетке и смотрел на него. На нем не было рубашки, но он был забинтован, а главное – жив.

– Дерьмово выглядишь, – сказал Джерард.

Фрэнк усмехнулся, тут же скорчившись так, будто смех причинял ему боль.

– Дамочки разбираются в ранах. Особенно – в ножевых. Я, между прочим, это все сразу спланировал, – ответил он, махнув рукой.

Джерард не мог справиться с эмоциями. С сердца как будто упал большой тяжелый камень. Фрэнк был жив. Алисия – тоже. Они победили. У них получилось. Они были на пути обратно. Домой. Где бы этот «дом» ни был. Ему уже было совершенно _все равно_.

Джерард засмеялся, падая спиной на кушетку, рассматривая потолок. Ага, кажется, все и правда было похоже на рай. Вполне неплохо.

*

– Господи, – протянула Алисия, обнимая его так крепко, что ему пришлось приподнять ее над полом.

– Эй, леди, – сказал Джерард, сжимая ее еще крепче. Когда они наконец отпустили друг друга, в ее глазах стояли слезы, но она не обращала на них внимания, так что и Джерард не стал ничего говорить.

– Спасибо, – прошептала она. Майки был где-то в главном отсеке вместе с другими пассажирами, все еще пытаясь разобраться с последствиями захвата, но Алисия все равно старалась говорить как можно тише.

– Не надо меня… – начал он, но она покачала головой.

– Майки сказал, что не смог бы найти нас без твоей помощи, – сказала Алисия, и Джерард снова обнял ее. – Спасибо, что позаботился о нем.

Джерард правда не знал, что на это можно ответить, так что выдавил единственное, что пришло ему в голову:

– Всегда.

*

Следующие несколько циклов пролетели незаметно – намного быстрее, чем он мог рассчитывать. Остальные пассажиры были все еще немного в шоке, но в целом очень благодарны за спасение. Всю дорогу обратно они заполняли корабль своими разговорами и смехом. Джерард иногда сидел с ними, слушал, о чем они рассказывали и о чем шутили, будто надеялся впитать как можно больше радости, находясь рядом.

Но иногда, когда присутствующих собиралось слишком много, он любил ускользать в один из верхних отсеков – туда, где транспортная компания установила смотровую площадку для пассажиров. Все стены комнаты были прозрачными, снизу доверху, и если подойти к краю вплотную, близко-близко, начинало казаться, что ты в самом центре – в самом центре всего и ничего.

– Еще не устал смотреть в пустоту? – спросил Фрэнк из-за его спины. Джерард слегка улыбнулся.

– Совсем немного. Иногда. 

Фрэнк подошел ближе и встал рядом. Он по-прежнему не мог передвигаться быстро и большую часть времени проводил на своей кушетке в медотсеке, но, по крайней мере, он был тут. Живой.

Фрэнк прижался руками к стеклу, всматриваясь вперед, подул на стекло, пока оно не запотело, а затем протер его ладонью.

– Эм, ну, я тут хотел сказать, – начал он, – это все так странно, так что… – промямлил он, доставая что-то из кармана. Это была книга. Маленькая книжка про сад.

– Оу, – сказал Джерард, аккуратно раскрывая ее в своих руках. – Это… это книга Алисии. Майки взял ее для нее, а я, как бы, позаимствовал. Ненадолго.

– Однажды вор, – вздохнул Фрэнк.

Джерард хотел было огрызнуться, но у него было слишком хорошее настроение.

– Итак, Фрэнк, – сказал он взамен. – Я тут подумал.

Фрэнк молча наблюдал за ним. Это было так непривычно. Здесь, на смотровой площадке освещения практически не было – лишь тусклые фонари, которых едва хватало, чтобы указать пассажирам, по какой стороне проходить, так что в основном их окружали лишь тьма и звезды. Фрэнк казался практически тенью.

– Чем собираешься потом заняться? – спросил Джерард. – Когда вернемся на Песчаник.

Фрэнк пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Еще не думал об этом.

– Что ж. Я сумел перехватить несколько информационных передач, и, в общем, там был отчет о том, что Бранхилл занялся какими-то вымогательствами в Шестьдесят восьмом секторе, а он один только стоит, нахрен, _шестьсот_ тысяч…

– Пытаешься отослать меня? – спросил Фрэнк, уставившись вперед. – Потому что не сработает. Я уже сказал. Я выбрал своего человека.

Джерард чуть вздрогнул.

– Фрэнк, не можешь же ты просто…

Но Фрэнк нашел способ заставить его замолчать, по крайней мере, на какое-то время, подходя вплотную и целуя его в губы. Джерард вздохнул, на мгновение удивляясь происходящему, но тут же ответил на поцелуй. Он притянул Фрэнка ближе к себе, зарываясь руками в его волосы, чуть оттягивая их, когда Фрэнк обвил свои руки вокруг него, и в результате они оказались прижаты к стеклу. Джерард почувствовал холодное прикосновение стены, но Фрэнк лишь выгнулся, сильнее прижимаясь к нему.

Но когда Фрэнк отстранился первым, что-то внутри Джерарда перевернулось. Фрэнк выглядел так, будто над чем-то раздумывал.

– Если пойдем за Бранхиллом вместе, готов разделить награду с тобой 50 на 50, – совершенно серьезным тоном произнес он. – Ну, если Майки тоже поедет, то можно сделать три по тридцать три, но я думал, что ему сейчас будет не до этого со свадьбой и все такое, знаешь…

– _Помолчи_ , – прервал его Джерард, снова соединяя их губы, и Фрэнк и правда замолк. Комната была пустой – здесь не было ничего, кроме космоса, стекла, звезд и всей этой тьмы, окружавшей их, но чувствовалась она тесной, заполненной и _теплой_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец! Спасибо всем, кто читал, комментировал и просто был с нами в этом коротком путешествии. В скором времени я планирую также перевести вторую часть Space Pirates AU.  
> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, оставьте отзыв. Нам будет приятно :3


End file.
